I plan to study the implementation of two federal grant programs (Title I of the Elementary and Secondary Act and the Partnership for Health Act) in 3 states. The major purpose of the study is to describe the releveant political and policy environments in each of the states chosen in order to understand low federal programs are modified during implementation to fit state needs. The effect of federal programs on the distribution of resources among localities within states, and the effects of state planning efforts on the implementation of policy are also major focii of study. The study will be conducted principally through open ended interviews with relevant federal and state officials and with representatives of state health and education interests, although more systematic data will be gathered wherever possible to buttress the interpretations drawn from interviews. Field research should take between a year and a year and a half to complete.